


Ways You Say I Love You

by milo_g



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Dexio (personaje menor), Español, F/M, Marissonshipping, Marrisonshipping, Maybe OOC, Romance, Short-Chapters, Sina (personaje menor), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, al igual que los tags, en simultáneo en ff, igual habrán menciones de todo tipo de cosas, long-fic, pondré los personajes a medida que vayan apareciendo, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_g/pseuds/milo_g
Summary: Lo había demandado, algo que la descolocó un poco, pero que no logró quitarle la buena predisposición que, al menos ese día, ella tenía. Tomó su mochila y la puso en sus piernas; él se sentó veloz, dejando bastante distancia entre ellos.―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó alegre, mirándolo.Él la miró, un poco contrariado de que alguien le esté hablando tan temprano.Mairin y Alain se conocen un día de escuela y, con las vueltas de la vida, se convierten en algo muy importante para el otro.





	1. Take my seat

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> He subido algunas historias de Pokémon acá y, luego de haberme asegurado de que está completamente muerto el fandom(?), he decidido subir un long-fic que aún estoy publicando. Si a alguien le interesa, en fanfiction está en el capítulo 20? Algo así. Acá voy a ir subiendo los capítulos a medida que los edite, pues, tiene dos años esta historia lol. 
> 
> Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Más notas al final.
> 
> Disfruten.

Era algo fresca la primera mañana en que subió al autobús escolar.

Aún estaban en el primer mes de clase, así que no se acostumbraba a la dinámica de la nueva escuela. ¿Sería mejor ir en autobús o caminando? Iba probando y tanteando. Las otras semanas había intentado ir caminando o en transporte público, pero, en verdad, no le resultaba cómodo. Ahora, tocaba probar el autobús escolar, servicio que brindaba la escuela.

Cuando subió al autobús, estaba bastante lleno. Casi todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados por una persona y, a pesar de que quería hacer nuevos amigos, no le apetecía forzar su compañía en otra persona.

Por suerte, había un asiento vacío casi al final.

―Ah, tomó su asiento, esto será interesante ―escuchó murmurar a un chico, algunos asientos atrás de ella. Miró con recelo el asiento, pero se sentó al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

Dejó su mochila en el asiento a su lado y sacó su celular, para revisar su  _Tomodachi_. Un pequeño animal amorfo, parecido a un mapache con un sombrero verde apareció. Saltó un par de veces y una carita feliz apareció sobre su mascota, como si estuviera feliz de verla.

―Buenos días, Chespie ―murmuró y llenó su plato de comida.

El animalillo volvió a sonreír y la pantalla de su celular cambió, mostrando un cartel diciendo que Chespie estaba comiendo.

El autobús se detuvo y un chico subió. Mairin ni se fijó, seguía concentrada en su juego. Dentro de la aplicación, seleccionó una pelota, para jugar con Chespie, pero no logró hacerlo ya que alguien la interrumpió.

―Disculpa ―el chico que recién había subido, con voz seria, se dirigió a ella. Mairin se giró veloz a mirarlo, sonriendo, pero él no la miraba a los ojos―,  _podrías correr tus cosas._

Lo había  _demandado_ , algo que la descolocó un poco, pero que no logró quitarle la buena predisposición que, al menos ese día, ella tenía. Tomó su mochila y la puso en sus piernas; él se sentó veloz, dejando bastante distancia entre ellos.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó alegre, mirándolo.

Él la miró, un poco contrariado de que  _alguien_ le esté hablando tan  _temprano_.

―Alain ―respondió luego de unos segundos, volviendo su vista al frente, abrazando su mochila y apoyando su cabeza encima.

―Yo soy Mairin, soy de primero.

Alain asintió, pero no respondió. Mairin volvió a mirar su celular, pero ya no estaba Chespie, estaba dormido. Suspiró y guardó el teléfono. El autobús dio la vuelta a la esquina, y llegaron a la escuela. Antes de que frenara, Alain ya estaba de pie.

―¡Nos vemos! ―exclamó Mairin, alto como para que él lo escuchara, pero no todo el autobús.

Alain se detuvo de nuevo y la miró de la misma forma que antes―, uh, nos vemos ―contestó y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente.

Mairin sonrió para ella, porque tal vez él no era tan malo.

―Ah, la trama se enreda ―murmuró el mismo chico de antes, pero esta vez, Mairin sí se giró a mirarlo. Hicieron contacto visual y él sonrió, descubierto―, a-ah, hola…


	2. Close your eyes and hold my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran, sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Disfruten.

 

El tiempo pasaba veloz. Ya estaba finalizando su segundo mes de clase. El autobús escolar había sido una buena idea, bastante cómodo, además de que le había permitido conocer a más gente, como Dexio y Sina, chicos de segundo y tercero, y a Alain, su compañero de asiento.

Le daba un poco de  _cosa_ forzar a Alain a compartir asiento con ella, es decir- había otros lugares libres, pero a ella le gustaba ese lugar, y sabía que él no se cambiaría porque llegó antes, así que…

Por otro lado, no estaba de segura de si a él le disgustaba tanto su compañía, pues,  _seguía ahí_. Tal vez era porque ella sabía cómo tratar con él, se daba cuenta de que no era una persona madrugadora, por lo que no lo presionaba tanto. Le hablaba, pero no lo obligaba a entablar una conversación. Si él tenía ganas, continuaría con la misma, sino, la ignoraría o respondería con monosílabos.

Le agradaba mucho eso de él, el que fuera directo con ella.

Algunas calles después de que ella subió, llegaron a la parada de Alain. Él subió casi arrastrándose y se sentó sin ganas de vivi- uh, bastante dormido, junto a ella.

―Buenos días ―sonrió ella, mirándolo.

―Hola ―murmuró él, casi sin mirarla y hundiendo su cabeza en su mochila para, tal vez, seguir durmiendo.

―Sabes ―lo ignoró―, tengo un juego en mi móvil donde tienes algo así como una mascota virtual, mira-

Alain levantó la mirada veloz, sus ojos grandes. Abrió la boca y Mairin miró por la ventana sin entender, aunque no llegó a escuchar qué dijo Alain. El autobús cruzaba por la mitad de la calle cuando el auto los embistió, del lado de Mairin.

…

Escuchó, en forma de eco, la voz de alguien. ¿Su madre? Demasiado grave. ¿Su abuelo? No, no era él.

―Mai- ¿Me es- chas?

¿Alain…? No entendía qué le decía.

―Mairin- ―sonaba un poco más claro, pero aún lejos de ella―, por favor-

―¿Alain? ―sintió una punzada en la cabeza cuando habló, como si su propia voz retumbara con fuerza―. A-ah, Alain… ―susurró.

―Aquí estoy ―dijo él. No lograba verlo bien, todo estaba mezclado―, aquí estoy, Mairin, tranquila.

―Me- me duele, duele demasiado ―sollozaba apenas, porque no podía soportar la presión en su cabeza.

―¿Dónde te duele? ¿Puedes caminar?

―Y-yo- creo que- no sé ―se desesperaba más, las palabras se trababan en su lengua―. Me duele la cabeza,  _toda_.

― _Tranquila_ ―susurró él, en un tono tan ajeno a lo que ella conocía de él, pero tan aliviadora―, todo estará bien, ¿sí?

Trató de asentir, pero no estaba segura de si lo hizo―, sí.

―Ahora, necesito que me abraces, ¿sí, Mairin? Con todas tus fuerzas. Y cuenta.

―¿Cuenta?

Sintió las manos y los brazos de Alain, pero aún no lograba enfocar bien su mirada, así que trató de hacer lo mismo que él.

―Sí, hazlo conmigo ―sintió que él la levantaba y se aferró a su cuello―, uno, dos, tres…

Repetía los números sin pensar, pero en algún momento, se volvió todo muy pesado.

―¿Mairin? ―el tono de Alain era urgente, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo para no preocuparla.

―Me duele mucho la cabeza ―su voz era más suave y sus brazos perdían fuerza.

―¿Mairin? ¡Mairin! ―dijo y apresuró el paso―. Cierra los ojos y abrázame,  _por favor._

Estaba tan cerca de la salida, tenía que resistir un  _poco_ más.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría, un bombero apareció para ayudarlo.

―¡E-ella…! ¡No responde! ―Exclamó Alain, caminando más rápido hacia el hombre.

―Está bien, tranquilo. Ya pasó todo ―el hombre tomó a Mairin de su espalda―. Yo me ocuparé de ella, tú ve con los demás  _heridos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se durmió pensando en esas palabras, y por primera vez desde hacía unos días, logró tener dulces sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran, sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Disfruten.

Los heridos de mayor gravedad habían sido Mairin, él y otros tres chicos que estaban también del lado del impacto. Mairin había sido llevada en ambulancia primero, los otros chicos tenían heridas externas y habían recibido suturas en la otra ambulancia que había llegado. Él, por otro lado, también estaba yendo al hospital en una tercera ambulancia, pues era muy probable que tuviera una pierna rota y tenían que hacerle una radiografía.

Estaba acostado en la camilla, mientras iban a toda velocidad. Miraba el techo, casi sin parpadear, su mente estaba en blanco. Trataba de recordar cómo había sido la secuencia del choque, pero no podía pensar en nada, ni siquiera en ella.

―Estás en shock ―dijo el paramédico a su lado, pero Alain no lo miró―, en unos momentos se te pasará y todas las emociones regresarán de golpe, así que, recuerda: estás a salvo, tus compañeros están a salvo.

Trató de asentir, como para que viera que lo había escuchado.

Poco después, llegaron al hospital. Todo fue muy rápido para él, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía un yeso en su pierna. Los médicos le dijeron que estaba listo para irse y que sus padres estaban en camino. Él asintió y se quedó sentado en la sala de espera a, bueno, esperar. Suspiró y miró su pierna; habían dicho que tenía una fisura en el peroné, que no era fractura, pero  _casi_. No recordaba cuánto tiempo tenía que llevar el yeso, pero le habían dado un papel con instrucciones.

Miró hacia la entrada, esperando por sus padres, pero solo vio a una mujer. Caminaba veloz y se dirigió hacia la mesa de recepción. Alain no logró escuchar qué decía, pero se le hacía conocida esa mujer.

―Alain, cariño ―giró veloz y se encontró con su madre, que tenía los ojos aguados―, estábamos  _muy_ preocupados.

Alain la miró, sin saber qué responder.

―¿Estás bien, hijo? ―Cuestionó su padre, preocupado.

Él le extendió las instrucciones médicas, que ambos leyeron.  _Shock por trauma. Fisura de peroné. Reposo de seis semanas._

―Um, parece que estás bien ―dijo su padre. Tomó unas muletas que recién en ese momento Alain notaba y se las extendió―, vamos a casa.

Estando en el auto de regreso, comenzó a tener pensamientos más claros, comenzó a ver todo en cámara lenta y recordó a  _Mairin_.

―Ah, cuando dijeron que hubo un accidente en el autobús escolar, nos preocupamos mucho ―dijo su madre, girando en su asiento para mirarlo.

―Sí, creímos que te habías roto el peroné…

―Berth,  _no te atrevas_  ―dijo ella, conociendo perfectamente a su esposo.

― _Pero no ―_ concluyó él, ignorándola y soltando una carcajada.

―Es solo una fisura ―murmuró Alain.

…

Pocos días después, volvió al hospital. La pierna había comenzado a dolerle demasiado en la escuela, por lo que lo dejaron retirarse solo. Luego de ver a un doctor de guardia, le recetaron analgésicos.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero…

―¡Pase! ―respondieron del otro lado de la puerta cuando golpeó―. ¿Alain?

―Hola ―dijo él, algo incómodo.

―¡Ah, tu pierna! ―Mairin tenía los ojos fijos en el yeso―. Fue por el accidente, ¿verdad? ―él asintió―. ¿Quieres sentarte?

En la habitación había dos camas, la de Mairin y otra vacía, y entre ambas, una silla. Ella tenía puesto un pijama que, él asumía, era de ella, por los colores vivos. Tenía el pelo atado de una forma rara y una venda en la cabeza.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Ahora bien. Cuando llegué me llevaron directo a cirugía, pero ahora estoy perfecta.

―¿Cirugía-? ¿Tan grave fue?

Ella se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza al costado―. ¿Quieres ver la cicatriz? Tuvieron que raparme esa parte de la cabeza-

―¡No, no! ―él le dio la espalda, veloz―. Uh, me dan  _ñáñaras_  las heridas.

Mairin soltó una carcajada y Alain la miró sin entender.

―¿ _Qué_?

―¡Qué clase de palabra es esa!

Él se sonrojó apenas, de la vergüenza, y se cruzó de brazos―. No tiene nada de malo.

―Lo siento, lo siento.

Ella trataba de apaciguar su risa, mientras él refunfuñaba en su lugar. De un momento a otro quedaron en silencio y ella lo miró.

―Recuerdo  _cómo_ me sacaron del autobús ―él la miró también, serio―, cómo me  _sacaste_. Es decir- no recuerdo del todo, tengo imágenes entremezcladas y algunas cosas no tienen mucho sentido, pero- ―se frenó de golpe cuando comenzó a balbucear y sonrió―, pero quiero decirte gracias.

―No es nada-

―¡Claro que sí! ―Exclamó, sorprendiéndolo―. Alain, tu pierna estaba  _rota_ , y me cargaste hasta la salida.

―Fisurada ―corrigió, desviando la mirada―, y no te llevé hasta la salida, fue solo hasta-

La risa de Mairin lo interrumpió y él devolvió su vista a ella.

―¿No sabes tomar un agradecimiento, verdad? ―sonrió, molestándolo.

―No es eso, es que- cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, ¿está bien? No fue nada especial.

Sentía que esta chica quedaría en deuda con él, como si hubiera hecho algo descomunal por ella y no le gustaba eso.

― _Sí lo fue_  ―cuestionó, seria―. No importa si cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, porque  _tú_ lo hiciste, ¿está bien?

―Yo-

―No desestimes ni minimices tus logros y acciones, Alain.

La conversación quedó ahí, y poco después, Alain regresó a su casa.

Era algo… curioso.

_No minimices tus logros._

Eso- ¿lo había hecho alguna vez?

Se durmió pensando en esas palabras, y por primera vez desde hacía unos días, logró tener dulces sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. I dreamt about you last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―No necesito tu ayuda ―dijo Alain en cuanto el chico le sonrió.
> 
> ―Buenos días para ti también ―contestó él, sin perder el buen ánimo―, te seguiré hasta tu asiento como todos los días, así que…
> 
> ―No me toques ―contestó Alain, irritado.
> 
> ―Con gusto ―masculló Dexio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran, sería un todos con todos.
> 
> Disfruten.

El yeso era lo más incómodo que había experimentado en su vida y lo peor era el dolor. Es decir, la pierna no le dolía en lo más mínimo, no, lo que le dolía es que todos lo trataban como una muñeca de papel. Nunca le había gustado depender de los demás para hacer sus cosas, pero, tal parece que tener un yeso es el equivalente de pedir ayuda a gritos.

Esa mañana, cuando subió al autobús, Dexio estaba esperándolo junto a la puerta para ayudarlo.

―No necesito tu ayuda _―_ dijo Alain en cuanto el chico le sonrió.

―Buenos días para ti también ―contestó él, sin perder el buen ánimo―, te seguiré hasta tu asiento como  _todos_ los días, así que…

―No me toques ―contestó Alain, irritado.

―Con gusto ―masculló Dexio.

El conductor siempre esperaba a que él se sentara antes de arrancar, lo cual le daba un poco de ansiedad, ya que  _todos_ esperaban que él llegara hasta su asiento para continuar.

―Gracias ―murmuró Alain, sin mirar a Dexio, ya que sus ojos estaban en otra persona. Se sentó, pero el otro chico seguía ahí, pasmado, tanto que casi cae al suelo cuando el autobús arrancó.

― _¡¿Escuchaste!? ¡Me lo_ agradeció _!_ ―escuchó Alain la voz de Dexio, hablando con la chica a su lado. Sonaba de verdad alegre, y eso le dio un poco de cargo de conciencia. Él no le caía mal, solo que estaba  _harto_ de que todos quieran ayudarlo todo el tiempo.

―¡Buenos días! ―Exclamó Mairin, a su lado, sonriendo―. Ah, ya me estaba aburriendo sin ir a la escuela.

―Buenos días ―contestó―. Así que te dieron de alta ―ella asintió―, qué bien.

―Veo que aún sigues con el yeso. ¿Qué tal está tu pierna?

―Bien, en un mes me lo quitan.

―¿Ansioso?

―No te imaginas cuánto.

El viaje fue inusualmente corto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en la escuela y no vería a Mairin hasta el día siguiente. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos, en dirección a sus clases. Ella seguía hablando, pero los pensamientos de Alain estaban en otras cosas.

―¡Ah! Olvidé decirte- ―sonó la campana del comienzo de las clases. Mairin lo miró a él y esperó a que terminara de sonar―, como decía, soñé contigo anoche.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Preguntó, curioso.

Mairin asintió y comenzó a alejarse de él, en dirección a su salón―, pero te contaré en el almuerzo de eso, ¿está bien?

Ah, ¿ella pensaba lo mismo que él?

―Claro, nos vemos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Seguro haga una actualización cada dos semanas, si es que no me olvido(?)
> 
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos <3
> 
> Saludos.


End file.
